


Mommy kissed Santa

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Mommy kissed Santa

You were just about done cleaning up the dining room and kitchen for the night and head upstairs post a food-coma inducing Christmas Eve dinner. Outside, the winds were howling in the night, you were sure it would be snowing in no time. Leaving just the Christmas lights on, you made your way up the stairs.

As you walked past Morgan’s bedroom, you could hear a faint mumbling of your daughter speaking to FRIDAY of all people, naturally you leaned in closer to the partially open door, careful not to disturb it.

“Can you make sure Santa doesn’t see Mommy tomowow? Santa kissed Mommy last Christmas and Daddy won’t wike it. I want my gifts but Santa is wong to have kissed Mommy.” she spoke with such sincerity you were sure even FRIDAY was stifling her giggles like you.

“Of course Miss Stark”.

She must’ve heard your feet shuffle because the next second she’d pulled her blanket over her head and pretended to have fallen asleep.

Tony looked up from his book as you clicked the bedroom door shut, a wide grin still plastered on your face.

“What?”

“Miss Stark has big plans for Christmas.”

“Does she now? Did she tell you?” the mention of his girl making a smile appear on his face.

“Nope, she told you AI.”

You climbed into bed next to Tony as he removed his reading glasses to furrow his brows at your statement.

“She’s asked FRIDAY to make sure Santa doesn’t see Mommy tomorrow because apparently Santa kissed Mommie last time.” You gave him a faux accusatory stare before laughing.

“When did she see us kiss?”

“I’m thinking after the party when someone had to have a kiss in the costume right away?”

“Hey you were the one who wanted to try kissing with that ridiculously soft fake beard!” he defended himself, lowering himself on the pillows as you did the same before cuddling close to his side.

“What are we gonna tell her?” Tony asked softly after placing a kiss into your hair.

“I don’t know. She’ll forget about the whole thing once she sees her presents, she’s a copy of you that one.”

“You mean our copy?”

“Oh no. She wants Santa’s presents but needs him to leave me alone. That’s all you Stark.”

Tony chuckled before turning the lights out and kissing you goodnight. Sleep welcomed you as soon as you closed your eyes, the parental worry about reassuring your daughter a mere distant thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
